Repainting Childhoods
by There'sTooManyLinks
Summary: When Misty runs from home because of her sister's abuse, she barrels into none other than Ash Ketchum, who helps her have the childhood she never had. (Pokeshipping) (Rated T to be safe)
1. Tumbleweed Misty

A/N This will be my first multi chaptered fic spanning for about 15 (i hope) chapters.

Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's original characters. If I did Pokemon chronicles would still be a series and Misty would have NEVER Left.

So with that let's dive right in!

* * *

><p>Re-painting Childhoods<p>

By Case

Misty was done. She was tired of this. She couldn't hold her frustration in any longer. She had pent up anger for years, but she still dealt with was never going to put up with her sisters any longer. She can't believe they threw a lamp at her. She knew that her sisters insulted her for every single wrongdoing on her part, even if It was heavily influenced by all of her sister's decisions.  
>"GET OUT OF HERE RUNT! We don't need, like, your stupid choices ruin our careers any more!" That's when Daisy threw the lamp. She narrowly dodged it, shattering on the wall. Misty ran straight to her room with out hesitation. Se ran in and shut the door and locked it before any of her sisters could catch. Misty slowly inched down the side of the door onto the floor weeping and praying for a better life, without any of this abuse, verbal or not. She got an idea and lightly scolded herself for not thinking of it packed her bag with clothes and a few treasures, and snuck downstairs to the pokéball rack. She picked up Corsola, Starmie, Gyarados, and Psyduck.(Misty would miss him even if he was pretty stupid.) Misty snuck back into her room. To take one last look and Her room. She was going to miss her only refuge from her sister's torment. The blue walls, the water bed, her nice desk and posters, will be gone from her possession. Misty jumped out of her window in her room on the second floor of the cerulean gym. Never to return.<br>Misty ran for hours on end heading in one general direction: South. She was already outside city limits and into the forests. Misty was walking, unbeknownst to herself, to the sleepy town of Pallet. Narrowly dodging any bug pokemon in sight, Misty tripped on a random rock scattered on the green grass of the lush forest floor.  
>She rolled on her back causing her to roll down a slope.<br>Ash was taking his evening stroll in the forests on the outskirts of Pallet Town. With Pikachu by his side, he let the air blow through his messy black hair and saw the nice sunset on the horizon.A voice cut straight through Ash's thoughts.  
>"PIKAPI! PIKACHU PIKA!" (ASH LOOK OUT!)<br>"Look out where? Is it Team Rocket again? Man I hate those guys" Ash made a very confused and distraught face. Then it hit him, literally.  
>"AGGGHHH! I'm guessing this isn't' Team Rocket..." Ash cried in pain as the girl bowled into him making them both land on the ground.<br>"Pika Pikachu Pikapi." (No it's not ram rocket Ash.) Pikachu sternly told looked up from the ground to see a red headed girl that looked vaguely familiar. She was unconscious, most likely from the collision. He gently pushed her off his back and held her in his arms.  
>"I can't just leave her here..."<br>"Hey Pikachu! We need to get back home." Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded as he perched onto Ash's shoulder once again. Ash walked back the way he came with an unconscious red headed girl in his arms.  
>"Mom! Anybody home?" Ash yelled into his humble abode in Pallet Town.<br>"Hey sweetie! How was your wa-" Delia paused mid sentence upon the sight of Ash in the doorway with a girl in his arms.  
>"Who is this? Ash?" Delia asked.<br>"Long story Mom." Ash answered as he laid the red headed girl on the on the leathery green couch to the right of the doorway.  
>Ash pulled a blanket from the closet and laid it on Misty. Ash walked forward into the kitchen and sat at the dining table, stretching out his top half on the table.<br>"Care to tell me?" Delia said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
>"Alright, basically I was taking a walk with Pikachu when she, the girl, rolled down the hill and crashed into me. The collision must have made her unconscious and I wasn't going to leave her there, so I took her here." Delia sat there dumbfounded that her son would such a nice thing for a stranger.<br>"Oh I'm so proud of you!" Delia squealed, "You are growing up so fast!". Delia engulfed The 14 year old boy into a big hug causing Ash to nearly suffocate.  
>"That's... Great and all... BUT CAN YOU LET GO OF ME!" Delia finally let go Ash, so he could breathe. Misty let out a loud whimper that immediately caught Ash's bolted out of the kitchen to check on the girl. Ash was kneeling down so he was at eye level with the girl.<br>"Morning Sleepyhead." Ash said to the girl as her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p>...Done! This was a pretty short chapter, but there couldn't be a better ending that that. Just saying.<p>

Did anybody get the Skyward Sword reference I snuck in there? (If you played the game, you know exactly what I'm talking about.)It was actually a coincidence. Until I thought _Hey! UNINTENTIONAL REFERENCE! _Sooo I added it .

:P

Signing off,

Case or TTML or whatever.


	2. Rude Awakening

A/N: Here's chapter 2. Other than having a cute Ash and Misty moment, we get introduced to the antagonist and the conflict.

So, without further adieu, here is chapter 2 of Re-painting Childhoods.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Rude Awakening

"Morning Sleepyhead." Misty slapped Ash for no reason other than self-protection.

"Ouch! Why didja do that for?" Ash questioned the girl, wondering why the heck he just got slapped. He was lying on the floor now, rubbing his cheek.

"Where did you take me?" Misty hissed to Ash with a glare of resentment.

"My house? In Pallet Town." Ash answered, "Anyway, what's your name? Mine is Ash."

"Misty. So why am I here anyway?" She answered now sitting up on the couch.

"Huh. That's a nice name… Well, I was walking on the outskirts of Pallet when you came tumbling down a slope_, _crashing straight into me. The collision must have knocked ya out, so I took you here. So, where are ya from?" Ash asked, now sitting crisscross on the floor.

"Huh?

"Where are you from? It's obvious you are not from here."

"Oh. Cerulean City."

"Wait a minute…" Ash bolted straight from the floor in front of the couch, up the stairs, and into his room. Ash opened one of his drawers, chockfull of various Pokemon magazines. He sifted through what seemed like hundreds of magazines until he finally found the Kanto gym leader edition of PokeInformer. He made his way out of his room and to the living room where Misty was while rapidly flipping through the pages. He finally found the Cerulean City article.

"AH HAH! I knew it!" Ash exclaimed, "Hey Misty, would you care to tell me what the gym leader was doing outside of Pallet Town?"

"Huh? How did you know I was gym leader?" Misty asked, wondering how he knew.

"When you barreled into me, pun intended, you looked vaguely familiar. Then when you said your name was Misty from Cerulean City, I had high suspicions. So I grabbed this magazine to check if it were true and right I was. I battled you what, four years ago?"

"Wait a sec… You do look familiar! You did challenge me. Wait, didn't ya have a Pikachu? Where is he now?"

"Oh he's probably sleeping in the kitchen. So again, care to tell me why you were tumbling down a slope on the outskirts of Pallet Town?"

"I'd rather not.

"You know, the only reason I am asking is so I can help you." Misty took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Great!" Ash said while jumping on the couch right next to Misty.

"I-I ran aw-way." Misty said, voice cracking and eyes wavering. (A/N: wavering means the eye is full of tears that haven't actually dropped yet.)

"Why would you run away?" Ash asked astonished that the GYM LEADER of Cerulean would run away from home.

"My s-sis-sters…" Misty said finally letting loose a few tears.

"What did they do that was so horrible it made you run away?"

"They b-bullied me." Misty sobbed and hiccupped relentlessly. While Ash just sat th

"I have an idea. Come with me. I wanna show you something." Ash said as he got off the couch and walked to the door.

"Okay." Misty answered with an unsure, tear-stained face.

"Mom, we'll be back in a bit!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes, dear! Just be back before dinner!" Delia answered from the kitchen.

"Okay let's go Misty."

"Sure, but where exactly are we going?" Misty asked as her and Ash were walking down the dirt path.

"It's a surprise, and it wouldn't be one if I told you." Ash answered with a small smile on his face. After walking for a few minutes or so, Ash told Misty to close her eyes, and Misty did so. Ash took her hand and led her to a bluff overlooking the sea.

"Open your eyes now." Misty opened her eyes to the bluff looking over the bright orange sea, from the glowing sun on the horizon. Misty's tear-stained face lit up as soon as she saw the ocean. She gave Ash a tight hug.

"Thank you for taking me here. How did you know I loved the sea so much?" Misty asked.

"Well, you are a water gym leader, so I guessed you might like it. I come here all the time whenever I am emotionally stressed. It calms me."

"Thank you once again."

"Don't worry about it."

"Nobody ever does anything nice for me." Misty said, crying once again.

"Why are you crying?" Ash asked.

"You are complete stranger to me, but you still helped me anyway. I can't thank you enough." Misty answered, giving Ash another hug.

"You're welcome." Ash eventually said. Both Ash and Misty sat there on the bluff for what seemed like hours until Ash's Pokegear beeped. It was Delia.

"Yes Mom?" Ash said to his mother.

"Dinner's almost ready, so suggest you start coming home now." Delia answered.

"Alright we'll started heading home now. Bye Mom."

"Bye Dear!"

"Okay, we need to start heading home, Misty. Misty?" Ash asked, realizing that Misty fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Looks like I am going to have to carry you." Ash said to no one in particular as he gently picked up Misty as he walked back to his house. While walking, Ash heard a voice behind a tree.

"Well, Well Ashy-boy. Didn't think I'd ever see you get a girlfriend." Gary sneered, pointing to Misty. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Not now Gary. I don't have time to deal with your antics." Ash said as he started to walk away from Gary.

"Wait a second… Is that the Cerulean City gym leader?" Gary exclaimed out of astonishment that Ash had not only a girl, but a gym leader, in his arms.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now excuse me, I have dinner to attend to." Ash said, walking away for real.

After Ash was out of hearing distance, Gary sneered to himself, "If he thinks he will get her, he thought wrong."

* * *

><p>AN: Awwwwww so cute! oh and Gary Oak. Had to put him in there. I HAD TO!

Well anyway that's it for this chapter! :P

Signing off,

TTML or Case or whatever.


	3. Nightmare

A/N: Hey! Welcome Back! I put some fluffiness in this chapter

I wanted to. Don't judge

Anyway, here's chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Nightmare

"I'm back home mom!" Ash told his mother that was making final preparations for dinner when she walked out of the kitchen to see Ash holding, once again, a sleeping Misty.

"Again?" Delia asked his son in surprise.

"Heh, Yeah I guess so." Ash chuckled nervously.

"Well, I don't want her sleeping on the couch again so put her in the guest room."

"Got it." Ash said as he slowly walked up the stairs careful not to bump the sleeping girl. He walked to the right of the landing into the guest room. Ash laid Misty on the white sheets of the bed, pulled out a blanket and gently draped it over Misty.

" 'Night, Misty." Ash said as he exited the room. A small smile made its way across Misty's face.

While Ash, Delia, and Pikachu were eating the meatloaf Delia had cooked for dinner that night, Pikachu asked teasingly, "Pi Pikapi Pikachu Pika PiPi Pikachupi?" (Hey Ash, do you like Misty?)

"HUH? Uh… of course not Pikachu." Ash answered with a furious blush on his face.

"AWWW! How cute! My little boy has a crush, on a gym leader no less!" Delia remarked, winking.

"I don't Mom. You too Pikachu."

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pikapi, Pika Pi Pikachu." (Sure you don't Ash, sure you don't.)

"Pikachu! Stop!" Pikachu and Delia both giggled.

"I'm done. I will be going to bed soon Mom."

"Okay honey!"

"He does doesn't he?" Delia asked Pikachu, already knowing the answe. Pikachu giggled, nodding a yes.

"Thought so."

* * *

><p>"NO MOMMY! DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" A six year-old Misty screamed.<p>

"I'm sorry honey, but we have to go now." The mother replied.

"We do have to go Misty. We'll be back in a week, tops." The father said.

"This isn't goodbye, this is just a see you later. Understand?" The mother remarked. Misty nodded. Soon after they left, both Misty's parents died in a car accident.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT MISTY! YOU, LIKE, LET THEM GO TO THEIR MEETING!" A 12 year-old Daisy screamed in Misty's face.

"I didn't mean too, I pro-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! YOU KILLED THEM!" The voice echoed over and over in Misty's dreaming mind. Misty awoke with a jolt, sitting upright almost instantly.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream." Misty groggily murmured to herself to get calmed down, but her attempt was in vain. Misty had a surge of pain course through her head. She let out a loud whimper, waking only Ash.

"What was that?" Ash asked himself, "It might've been Misty." Ash pulled himself off his bed and walked across the hallway into the guest room, seeing Misty clutch her head in pain.

"Misty what's wrong?" Ash asked the girl.

"I killed my parents, I killed my parents, I killed my parents…" Misty kept murmuring to herself, going into hysteria. Ash walked into the room slowly as to not provoke her. Before Misty could react she was pulled into a hug.

"Shhh… It's okay. It's okay Misty. Shh…" Ash said in Misty's ear. Misty slowly came out of the hysteria only to fling her arms around Ash, catching him totally off guard.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED MY PARENTS! I THOUGH I KILLED MY PARENTS, ASH!" Misty wept uncontrollably into Ash's shoulder, soaking his black pajama shirt. Misty's sobbing woke up Delia, who in turn woke up Pikachu so she could check on Ash and Misty. Both Delia and Pikachu slowly opened the guest room door to see Ash hugging Misty as she wept muttering how she thought she killed her parents.

Delia leaned on the doorframe amazed, once again, that he could calm someone almost going into hysteria. Pikachu wasn't surprised, as he helped many people with their problems during his and Pikachu's many adventures.

"Wow, I didn't know Ash could do that." Delia whispered to Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikapi pika chupi pika chu pikachu chu pika." Pikachu said. (Yeah, Ash has helped many people on our journey.)

"Wow. Well, let's get back to bed shall we, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu." (Yeah.)

After nearly soaking his entire sleeve in her salty tears, Misty finally calmed down.

"You okay now?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, thanks again." Misty thanked him.

"Don't worry about it, just get back to bed." Ash said as he started to walk back to his room.

"Wait!"

"What's up Misty?"

"Well… I … Er… Um…."

"You're worried you'll have the same nightmare again, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I can see it. In your eyes."

"How?"

"You can tell an emotion from anybody if you look in their eyes. See, right now I can see horror, and nervousness. Am I right?"

"Yeah. Wow, I didn't know you could do that."

"I learned it so I can tell Pokémon's emotions, even without me knowing what they're saying. I can only understand Pikachu talk because he has been my best friend for years."

"Whoa, you can completely understand what Pikachu says?"

"Yeah, for instance, when Pikachu says 'Pikapi' it is usually referring to me."

"Cool."

"I know, huh? So, what are you gonna do about that nightmare?

"I was actually wondering if I could sleep in your room."

"Sure."

"Thank you so much." Misty replied squeezing Ash's arm.

"Don't worry about it." Ash said as he led Misty to his room, Misty still gripping his arm.

"I call the top bunk." Ash said as he climbed the ladder and flopped on the top bed. Misty clambered on top of the lower bed. She waited for Ash to fall into a deep sleep, then Misty climbed the ladder to the top bunk and snuggled under Ash's arm. She sighed with content and she slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>and... DONE!<p>

Well, that was cute, as I do say so myself.

I already have a plot for chapter 4 in mind, so should be posted shortly.

Signing off,

Case or TTML or whatever.


	4. Storming the Oak's

A/N: Welcome back! I forgot to tell you guys that chapter 3 was solely character development between (obviously) Ash and Misty.

So without further delay, here's chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Storming the Oak's

Ash woke up with vision clouded with orange. The only thing remotely orange in this house would be Pikachu, but he was yellow. His eyes widened as he realized what, more like who, this was.

Ash came to the sudden realization that was Misty. He shot up like a rocket almost giving himself a headache. There was Misty, cuddling with his right arm, enjoying whatever she's dreaming. Ash couldn't exactly get up for the day while Misty was latched onto him, so he grabbed his Pikachu plush and quickly swapped it out for his arm. With his arm free, he could finally enjoy the day ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Misty, sadly, awoke from her dream, for some reason cuddling a Pikachu plush. She couldn't exactly remember so she shrugged it off and scrambled downstairs for breakfast. Misty quickly bolted down the stairs and busted open the kitchen door. She couldn't exactly stop herself from the velocity she was traveling, so she tripped onto the floor. Almost. Just before she hit the ground, Ash latched onto her waist just before she hit the ground and pulled her up. Ash gave her a goofy smile ash she blushed and ducked her head, hoping nobody saw her.<p>

"Wow, you must be excited for breakfast, 'cause I know I am!" Ash said as he sat in his chair and scarfed down the breakfast that Delia made.

"You eat a lot." Misty murmured as she stared at Ash with amazement.

"He eats like this all the time." Delia remarked as Misty flinched at the sudden noise.

"He does?"

"Every meal."

"Wow."

"Hey Misty?" Ash asked.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering since, you know, you could stay until you found somewhere permanent." Misty blushed at the statement.

"Uh… Er… I…"

That's fine with me Misty!" Delia said.

"Really?"

"No problem."

"Sure!"

"Well, If you're staying in Pallet, I might as well take ya on a tour, if you'd like."

"Thanks Ash, I'd love to."

"Alright, well we can get going after breakfast.

After breakfast, Ash and Misty (and Pikachu) set off on a tour of Pallet Town. Ash showed her the twisting dirt roads, the houses, and even the outskirts of the teeny town.

"Alright, last stop is Professor Oak's Lab and Reserve!" Ash exclaimed as they walked up the hill to the windmill laboratory.

"Wait, THE Professor Oak?" Misty asked.

"Yep."

"Come on let's go then!" Misty exclaimed Ash she took Ash's hand and dragged him (and Pikachu) toward the lab. Once there, Ash rang the doorbell and none other than Gary Oak answered the door.

"Well look who it is, it's Ashy-boy and is red-headed gym leader friend.

"Hello _Gary_." Ash said sternly.

"Hello." Misty said cheerfully.

"Seems like your little friend here is eager to see me, huh?"

"Only because she doesn't know what a big jerk you are."

"I'd think otherwise" Gary purred seductively. Misty revolted and her high temper flared.

"Eww never! I would never date you!"

"Oooh, she's a feisty one, eh?"

"Come on, Misty. We need to go before you explode." Ash said as he dragged Misty towards the reserve. Misty growled, knowing this wouldn't be over soon.

* * *

><p>"Oh look there's my Tauros!" Ash said as Misty and he were walking around the ranch, watching the Tauros stampeding unbeknownst to them, towards the pair.<p>

"Wow, all of those are yours?" Misty asked.

"Yep."

"Huh."

"UH OH. Come on! We need to move out of the way now!"

"Why?" As soon as Misty asked the question, Ash jumped and lunged towards her knocking them both to the ground, narrowly dodging the stampede of Tauros.

"Sorry. You wouldn't move." Ash chuckled.

"Thanks. Again."

"Eh, whatever. As long as you aren't hurt." Ash said sheepishly .Dark clouds loomed overhead.

"Aww. Thanks."

"Alright, we should head back to the lab. It's gonna rain soon."

"But I love the rain!" Misty protested.

"Well, you have fun outside. I going in because I don't want to get sick."

"See you later."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>Ash was getting worried. Misty hadn't come back and She had been out for hours.<p>

"Why are you so worried, son?" Professor Oak asked as he handed Ash some hot cocoa. Ash accepted it but just casted it to the side, still immensely worried about Misty's wellbeing.

"My friend is still out there, I don't know where she could've gone.

"Well, if you're so worried, then you should probably go looking for her."

"You're right Professor. I'm going to go looking. I should go looking for Misty. I'll see you later." Ash said as he bolted for the door grabbing his sweater (The Advanced Gen one) and leaving the laboratory.

"Did he say Misty?

* * *

><p>Misty couldn't believe she underestimated the power and ferocity of this storm. Now she was stuck in a cave somewhere in the reserve, without anybody to keep her company, much less Ash. He had been such a good friend to her, even if she met him by rolling into him. He had taken her to his house when, calmed her down when she had her nightmare, and stopped her into getting into a fight with Gary because he knew the consequences. He pushed her out of the way of the Tauros stampede also. Misty didn't really know why he did it anyway. It surely wasn't just because she was a gym leader. Maybe it's because he l- A voice interrupted her thoughts.<p>

"Misty? Oh, I was so worried!"

"Ash? Misty said, surprised that he was worried about her, of all people.

"Come on we'll getcha out of here right, Pikachu? Pikachu popped out of Ash's backpack and nodded. Ash took off his sweater and handed it to Misty.

"What about you? You'll get soaked!"

"Eh, I don't want you to get sick."

"What? Then you'll get sick!"

"Better me than you."

"Huh?"

"Just put it on." Misty put on Ash's sweater and together they ran out of the cave and across the reserve. Ash and Misty burst open the door of Oak's Laboratory. The two surprised faces of Professor Oak and Gary stared at them as they slouched on each other.

"Oh, so you were talking about the Cerulean City gym leader, Ash."

"Huh? I didn't tell you that."

"When you said you were going to search for Misty, I suspected it was the gym leader. So I was right."

"Why is your hot little gym leader friend wearing your sweater Ashy-boy?" Gary sneered as Misty shriveled her face in disgust.

"I gave it to her? I would think you would know that you dolt."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want her to get sick. Duh."

"Oh I see." Ash face palmed and breathed a long sigh.

"On an unrelated topic, Professor, do you know when the storm gonna end?" Misty asked the professor.

"Well, it should end in approximately three hours."

"THREE HOURS?" Misty, Ash and Gary yelled.

"I would rather walk all the way to my house than stay with Gary for three hours."

"Ugh I couldn't deal with the flirting."

"I couldn't deal with the complaining."

"Do you really want to walk?" Professor Oak mused.

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Gary you live here!" Ash slapped the back of his head.

"I don't want your gym leader friend leaving so I can I get know her better." Gary said seductively. Ash hit his head on the desk the four were sitting at.

"Gag me with a spoon."

"I'll spoon you…"

"GARY SHUT UP! That was completely uncalled for!" Ash yelled and gave out a long and drawn out sigh. Misty felt her high temper rising in hatred for this Gary. Who did he think he was waltzing in and flirting with the one and only Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader?

"My Gary I'd have to agree with Ash." Professor said with a face filled with disturbance.

"Alright Ash we're leaving. NOW."

"Wait what? I wanted to talk to Professo- oof." Misty dragged Ash out of his chair and to the door.

"See ya later Professor."

"Bye Professor Oa- Ouch!" Ash said as Misty dragged Ash through the torrential rain.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Professor Oak mused.

* * *

><p>Done! See even Professor Oak agrees with me! (Everyone so far other than Ash and Misty, duh. Oh and Gary of course.)<p>

Took a couple of days, I know. I had… Er… problems. *nervous chuckle*

Ahem, anyway, I don't exactly have a plot for next chapter, so it'll take a while before the next one is uploaded. I need to come up with something for Pokeshipping Day, so when I'll do, I will resume writing this.

Until then, signing off,

Case or TTML or whatever.


	5. Camping Trip

A/N: Guess what? I lied. I will procrastinate and put off writing something for November 7th.

Either way, here's chapter 4! (Can you tell where I got the idea for this one?)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Camping Trip

"Misty, are you ready yet?" Ash asked for the 40th time.

"Calm down Ash! Almost." Misty answered, getting frustrated.

"You said that 15 minutes ago. We need to go before nightfall, if we do the whole trip will be delayed. Again."

"Well, I am having trouble packing." Misty said. She was just trying to fit everything she could into her pack. Ash face palmed.

"Why didn't you say that 15 minutes ago?"

"Because I didn't want your help." Misty felt her anger rise, higher and higher by the second.

"Well too bad. 'Cause you're gonna get it anyway." Ash walked in and started to empty her pack.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Misty yelled.

"Helping. Have you been on any kind of trip or journey? Ever?"

"Well, no."

"You need every inch of space you can get." Ash started repacking her gear, organizing it perfectly.

"There." Ash handed Misty her bag.

"Uh… Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. We just need to get going now."

After walking for what seemed like hours, Ash and Misty (and once again, Pikachu.) sat down and made camp.

"Where are the tents?" Misty asked, panic imminent in her voice.

"There are none." Ash said, sitting up against the tree, hat covering his face.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD WE GO CAMPING WITHOUT TENTS?"

"Two reasons. One, they are way too big to lug around. Two, just sleeping bags is all you'll ever want after tonight."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see. You just need to trust me."

"Ugh. Just tell me." Misty pleaded, now sitting inches away from Ash, leaning against the tree.

"That would be like spoiling the end of the_ Titanic_. Only better. Or worse, depending on the point of view."

"Pweease?" Misty pleaded, now making big puppy dog eyes. Ash glanced at her.

"Nope."

"Hmph."

"You'll be happy that I didn't tell you."

"Really?"

"Really." Ash got up and opened his backpack and dug around in it to find Pikachu curled up and sleeping in a ball.

"That's where you where?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu awoke and popped his head out of Ash's backpack.

"Pika. Pikachu Chupi Pichu." (Yeah. Sorry about that.) Ash dug around some more and pulled out two containers and a can of Pokemon food.

"Here you go Pikachu." Pikachu hastily opened the lid and shoved his face in the food.

"Hey Misty you hungry?"

"Huh?" Misty awoke from her nap, "Uh sure."

"Here you go." Ash handed her a container of chili.

"It's cold." Misty said, staring at the chili.

"I know. I'm getting firewood right now. Watch after Pikachu, will ya'?" Ash said as he walked off into the forest.

"Sure, sure. As long as I get to eat hot chili." Misty said as she slowly dozed off, dreaming sweet dreams of Ash.

"MISTY!" A voice intruded her dream. She flitted open her eyes and groggily stood up.

"Finally. You were out for hours."

"I was?" Misty asked, unaware of the campfire in front of her. She started to walk when Ash pushed her out of the way.

"What was that for?" Misty asked, temper rising.

"You almost walked into the fire."

"I what?"

"You almost walked into the fire. I was really worried about the fire burning out when you would've stepped in it." Ash added sarcastically, who couldn't keep himself from cracking a smile.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Honestly, I couldn't care less about some stupid fire."

"Huh?"

"We could make another fire. But nobody can make another Misty."

"Really?"

"Really." Misty shot from the ground and tackled Ash to the ground, almost suffocating him in a very tight embrace.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone as ever told me. Everybody either never talks about me or talks bad about me."

"Mis… ty ple… ase st… op… it… hurts…" Ash pleaded, begging for air.

"How about… no." Misty said, holding him tighter. Pikachu couldn't stifle his laughter anymore, and burst out laughing.

"Sh… ut… up… Pika… chu." This just made Pikachu laugh harder. Ash almost passed out when Misty finally loosened her grip enough do Ash could breathe, but Misty has still holding on and they were still on the on the ground laying there in the middle of the campsite.

"Pikapi, chu pi pika pikachu pipi?" (Ash, are you in heaven yet?) Pikachu said teasingly. Ash shot Pikachu a glare full of resentment, stopping Pikachu in his tracks. Pikachu grew tired and hopped into Ash's backpack and fell asleep in there. Misty finally released Ash from her hug, but instead of getting off him, Misty rolled over and looking at the starry night sky.

"Ash, you were right. I'm glad you didn't tell me."

"All I can say is, I told you so. Pallet Town is famous for their summer night skies."

"Not everyone can best the Cerulean City gym leader."

"Was that supposed to be hard?" Misty swatted Ash's arm.

"Not funny." Misty started to nod off until she fell into a deep sleep upon Ash's chest.

The next morning, Pikachu popped his head to see Misty sleeping on top of a sleeping Ash.

"Pika Pi Pikachuchu pipi pika chu chupi?"(When's a Polaroid when you need one?)

* * *

><p>Done. More character development between our protagonists. If you're wondering, yes Team Rocket will be in here. Later. You'll see.<p>

Signing off,

Case or TTML or whatever.


	6. Running into the Witless Wonders

A/N: "Hey, look! A wild chapter 6 plot! Let's capture it and make it into a chapter!"

"Sorry Youngster Joey. I already published it. See?"

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Misty would be in Kalos right now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Running into the Witless Wonders

"Jessie, why are we still awake?" James asked groggily, having stayed up all night watching Ash, Misty, and his beloved Pikachu, sleeping in their campsite.

"We gotta catch the Twerp's Pikachu dimwit! This is the only way to do it." Jessie said, losing her patience.

"We cans dig holes instead ya knows." Meowth remarked.

"That's too mainstream Meowth. You know that."

"But wes actually good at thats tho!"

"Fine. You two go dig some holes."

"What about you Jess. You aren't helping?"

"I am, by keeping watch, James."

"Oh. Okay." With the two guys gone, Jessie started to gush at how cute Ash and Misty looked together.

* * *

><p>Ash woke up to Misty sleeping right on top of him. He slowly picked Misty up and leaned her against a single tree. As Ash started to pack their gear, Misty slowly woke up. She gazed at Ash packing up her stuff and talking to Pikachu.<p>

"_He looks so cute when he's smiling- wait what?"_ Misty thought she was being crazy, but she couldn't say she was lying either.

"Hey, Misty!"

"Huh?"

"We can leave now."

"Alright then, let's go."

"Yeah!" After about 15 minutes of walking, Pikachu could sense something.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" Pikachu sensed incoming danger.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash stopped to ask Pikachu, but Misty kept walking down the trail. Misty screamed as she plummeted down a hole, almost. Once again, Ash and grabbed her by the wrist just in time. Ash was grinning as he gently pulled Misty back up from the hole.

"Was my fall that humorous?" Misty asked, getting irritated.

"Oh no way, I was really worried actually. It's just that we found a random hole in the ground and that means one thing, the Witless Wonders are about."

"What?"

"Oh you'll see."

"Huh?"

"In 5… 4… 3… 2…-"

"WITLESS WONDERS ARE WE?" Jessie screamed as her, James, and Meowth jumped out of a bush.

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!"

"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION!"

"TO DENOUCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"MEOWTH, THAT'S A NAME!"

"PUTTTING THE DO-GOODERS IN THEIR PLACE!"

"WE'RE TEAM ROCKET, AND WE'RE IN YOUR FACE!"

"Team Rocket?" Misty questioned, clearly confused.

"Told ya." Ash whispered to Misty.

"Alright Team Rocket, What do you want this time?" Ash asked, folding his arms, clearly irritated that Team Rocket was here.

"Duh, we want your Pikachu Twoip!" Meowth said.

"Whoa! A talking Meowth!" Misty said, amazed.

"The one and oinly."

"Don't gawk over it too much. These guys will shoot a net cannon at your Pokemon any chance they can get."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yep, and today we're after that Pikachu, as usual." James said.

"What kind of extravagant robot do we have today?" Ash asked, already knowing the answer. Meowth pulled a controller out and pushed the button, causing the ground to shake and a bipedal robot with net arms pop out of the ground.

"Wow, that's an old model." Ash remarked.

"Yeah, we decided to upgrade it for ultimate Pikachu capturing potential." James said, clearly proud of his 'accomplishment'

"Deploy net cannons!" Jessie yelled from the cockpit of the metal monstrosity.

"Pikachu, Iron tail. Right Leg!" Ash yelled. Pikachu charged the energy in his tail, and smashed it into the leg of the robot, causing it to shift to the right, shooting a net at Misty.

"No Misty!"

"Pikachupi!" Misty was pulled up into the cockpit of the robot, being captured in a cell. Misty kept banging on the wall of the cell, feeling helpless. While Ash was focusing on Misty, Pikachu was shot by a net, being captured as well.

"TEAM ROCKET! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU'D EVER MESSED WITH ME!" Ash yelled as he jumped onto the bipedal robot, climbing up its leg.

"Ooh he's got that look in his eye!" Jessie said, frightened of what will come next.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Both James and Meowth said simultaneously, as they started to run amok in the room. Ash reached the top of the robot, where the cells where, and sent out a pokeball.

"Heracross, Megahorn!" Ash shouted, and the horned beetle obediently crashed into Pikachu's cell first. With Pikachu free, Heracross, Pikachu and Ash started to break down the cell that Misty was in. Misty was the tougher one, specially designed for Pikachu. The cell finally cracked, and with one hard Megahorn and Iron Tail, the cell shattered.

"You get off this thing, now."

"What about you?" Misty asked, worried about Ash's wellbeing.

"You and Pikachu are TOP priority. So you need to get off this thing before it explodes."

"Why would it explode?"

"All Team Rocket machine do that! Now get off before you get seriously injured."

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay." Misty and Pikachu managed to get off the smoking robot using Heracross, but Ash was still on it. Misty was growing worried by the second. Meanwhile, Ash was climbing down one of the legs when the infernal contraption exploded. Ash slipped off the leg, landing on the ground with a hard thump.

"Looks like…" Jessie started.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTIN' OFF AGAIN!" When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Misty saw a bruised Ash laying on the ground.

"ASH!" Misty yelled as she ran towards the boy. She pulled the unconscious Ash against a tree and sat right next to him, putting her head on his shoulder, hoping the best could come out of this bad situation.

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm done! Whew.<p>

I know I made Ash come off a little arrogant when meeting Team Rocket, which was sort of the point. Ash was supposed to come off arrogant at the beginning but as soon as Misty was caught, he immediately dropped the act, knowing they could actually hurt Misty.

Now even Jessie agrees with me. So that makes it, Pikachu, Delia, Professor Oak, and now Jessie.

Signing off,

Case or TTML or whatever.


	7. Explosions

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, been putting I off because of writer's block and I wanted to play the ORAS demo. Can't wait for full game btw.

After the overload of info in this Author's Note, here's Cheeapter 6! (Props to you who get that "cheeapter" thing. I bet nobody actually will.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Explosions, Both in Battle

As Ash's cloudy vision turned clear, he saw an immensely worried Misty laying on his shoulder. His whole body ached in pain.

"Hey Misty. How are you –cough- holding up?" Ash asked the worried girl. Pikachu jumped in the boy's arms and snuggled in between them.

"Chaaaa."

"Huh? Ash, you're okay!" Misty exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? You're on the verge of tears."

"Because I was worried about you, Buster!" Misty said in a stern tone, but genuine worry was seeping through the cracks.

"Really?"

"Really." Ash gave Misty a small, but meaningful hug.

"We should get going now. It's getting late."

"Okay." A battered Ash and Misty (and Pikachu) set off for home down the mountain in Pallet Town. Letting his mind wander as they walked down the trail, Ash recalled the morning of two day ago.

"Hey Misty?"

"What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking, two days ago, I woke up to you clutching my arm with that 'super death grip' you have. Care to tell me why you were there?" Misty felt a vicious blush creep on her face.

"I… Uh… Um… Er… Well you see, I felt… safe with you." Ash had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"What?"

"I SAID I FEEL SAFE WITH YOU DIMWIT!" Misty yelled, face red from yelling, but mostly from blushing.

"Oh. That's good. I want to feel safe, you're my friend." Ash had a goofy smile on his face that made Misty blush harder.

"Really?"

"Really."

Delia was happily washing the dishes, when Ash opened the door.

"We're home Mom!" Ash exclaimed as he plopped his gear on the floor and rested on the couch. Misty sat right next to him.

"How was camping, hon?" Delia asked Ash as she walked in and sat on the chair adjacent to the couch.

"It was, er, eventful." Ash answered as he scratched Pikachu's chin, you was sitting in his lap.

"How so?"

"Team Rocket happened." Misty answered half listening to the conversation.

"Oh, so you met the so called 'Witless Wonders'?"

"Yep. Ash wasn't kidding about the witless part. Right Ash?

"…"

"Ash?" Ash had already dozed off at this point.

"It must've been really eventful if he fell asleep before dinner." Delia mused. Ash's head snapped up at the word 'dinner'.

"Food? Where?" Delia and Misty laughed at Ash's cluelessness as he just sat there with a confused look on his face.

"_He's so cute when he's confused… Wait What?" _Misty thought, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Well, it's time for dinner!" Delia happily chirped.

"Yeah!"

"Pika!" Misty giggled as she pulled herself off the couch and into the kitchen to see Ash and Pikachu completely devour the meal that Delia had made.

"Holy crap. Do you ever slow down?" Misty asked.

"Nope. Good huh, Pikachu?" Ash said, finishing his meal.

"Pikachu!" (Yeah!)

"Good night everyone. I'll be going to sleep soon. I'm tired after that rough day." Ash yawned and walked out of the kitchen, putting up his dishes with Pikachu in tow. All that was left in the kitchen was Misty and Delia.

"You like him don't you?" Delia asked, putting up the dishes after Misty and her both ate.

"Huh?" Misty felt the blood rushing to her face."

"You like Ash don't you?"

"What? N-no…"

"Uh huh. Alright what did he do?" Delia asked.

"Uh, well he called Pikachu and I top priority when Team Rocket's machine was going to blow up."

"That's Ash all right. Always putting himself before others, without thinking of the consequences. What else?"

"Well, He helped me calm down when I had really bad nightmare."

"I remember that." Delia said a smirk crossing her face.

"How did you-"

"I saw the incident. Apparently he helped a plethora of people during his travels. That's what Pikachu told me anyway. Tell my some other things."

"Well, he does look handsome when he's determined, and he's really brave, and he's really cute when he's confused." Misty trailed off as Delia nodded insightfully.

"Yep, you're falling hard." Delia said as she dried her hands and left Misty to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"<em>Am I really falling in love with Ash? Or is it a meager crush? Well, crap. I have no idea."<em> Misty thought, unable to fit together the pieces of the puzzle that was her love-life, or lack thereof. Shrugging it off, Misty left the kitchen to go to bed. She watched Ash as she got ready to go to sleep.

"_He's cute when he's sleeping too."_ Misty, clad in pajamas, climbed up the ladder and snuggled under the sleeping Ash. She soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"Well, that's a sight to behold." Delia mused as she was walking down the hallway, peeking into Ash's room the next morning. Delia had accidently woken up a certain yellow mouse. Has Pikachu was arrived from his sleep, his eyes widened as he looked forward to the sight of Ash and Misty (once again) sleeping together. Pikachu snickered and bounded up to Delia's shoulder.

"Pika, pika pika pi Pikachupi pika pi pika pika Pikapi chu. (Well, looks like Misty snuck up there with Ash again.) Delia chuckled and exited the room, leaving the two to their peaceful slumber. A few seconds after the Delia and Pikachu left, Misty aroused from her sleep.

"_What's that around my wai- Oh my god. It's Ash's arm." _Misty thought as she slowly moved her head to see the head of a sleeping Ash.

"_He's cute when he slee- Ahem."_ Misty thought. She slowly slid out from under Ash's arm. She carefully crawled off the bed and down on the ladder when her foot slipped off the rung. Misty landed with a thud on the floor. Ash shot up from where he was sleeping and saw Misty sprawled out on the ground.

"Misty! What happened?" He asked as he slid down the ladder and helped Misty up.

"I fell off the ladder." Misty answered sheepishly.

"Wait, why were you on the ladder in the first place?" Ash asked, clearly confused. Misty's chest tightened and a blush came over the bridge of her nose as she gave an answer.

"Well… I… Uh… Um… Uh… I…" Misty stammered.

"Don't worry about it. Just get in the shower so I can use it." Ash said, tossing Misty a change of clothes.

"Wait, these are your clothes."

"I know. All of your other ones need to be washed." Ash said, pointing to the laundry basket, holding both Misty's change of clothes.

"But-"

"No buts. Just get in the shower." Ash held her shoulders and spun her around and lightly shoved her into the bathroom.

"Ash! Why would you push me into the bathroom like th-"Misty's scolding was cut off by the door shutting.

"I didn't even wanna take a shower."

* * *

><p>After both Ash and Misty showered, they both trudged downstairs for breakfast. They devoured the eggs and bacon that Delia made, much to Misty's dismay.<p>

"So what are you going to do today, sweetheart?" Delia asked Ash as they were sitting at the dining table.

"I'm thinking of heading to Professor Oak's preserve to train." Ash answered.

"I'll come too." Misty chimed, happy to spend more time with the boy, without realizing it. Yet.

"Cool! What kind of Pokemon do you have anyway, Misty?" Ash tipped back on his chair it landed with a thud. On Pikachu's tail. Where he was secretly licking up a bunch of ketchup. The mouse squeaked and instinctively sent off a powerful Thunderbolt effectively sending volts flying into Ash's body. The unsuspecting boy flopped off the chair, defeated. Misty and Delia snickered at Ash's misfortune.

"You'll see." Misty said, winking.

"What kind of Pokemon do you have, Ash?"

"You'll see." Ash answered, smirking.

"I'm ready to go, are you?" Misty asked Ash.

"Yeah, we can head out now. If you want."

"Alright then, let's head out."

"Well, we'll see you later Mom!" Ash said as he picked up his backpack that was hanging on the chair.

"Pikachu, you coming?" Ash asked the yellow rodent. Pikachu was still aggravated at his trainer for injuring his tail.

"Pika." (Nope.)

"Bye sweetie!" Delia chirped as she started to run the water to wash the dishes. Ash and Misty with their Pokemon in tow set out for Professor Oak's lab. At their arrival to the yellow windmill lab, Ash rang the doorbell. Almost predictably, none other than Gary appeared behind the lab door.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Ashy-boy and his hot little gym leader friend." Gary purred eyeing Misty, and Ash face palmed, extremely agitating both Misty and Ash, for different reasons.

"Alright Gary, before we get into any kind of argument, all I came here for was permission for Professor Oak to train in the preserve. That's the only reason why would come here anyway." Ash said, folding his arms.

"I bet you had different reasons, hmm?" Gary inquired, directing the question to Misty. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Try me." Misty said. Ash felt his nervousness rise. He didn't know what Gary could do or say to Misty.

"You might've come because you needed your daily piece of Gary, because I'd like to ride you like a Horsea. Or, maybe you wanted to come for a date, which I would gladly take." Gary said with a flirtatious tone. Misty's eyes widened as she felt vomit travel up her esophagus. Her face was turning green.

"Misty you okay?" Ash asked as he held her shoulder.

"I think I'm going to puke." Misty managed to say.

"Okay, let's just make sure you get away from Professor's porch. I'm sure he doesn't want your bile all over it." Ash said as he led Misty across the dirt road and into the trees.

"Oooh! Ashy-boy used a big word."

"Gary. Shut. Up." Ash glared at Gary with all the hatred he muster. It worked as Gary blinked in shock. Ash laid Misty down against a tree and opened his backpack. He dug around until he felt a brown paper bag and yanked it out. He handed it to Misty who gladly took it and painted the inside of the brown bag green with her bile. She handed it back to Ash who twisted it up and tossed it behind him. He held out a hand to help Misty up. She blushed but still grasped his hand and Ash pulled her up.

"You okay?" Ash asked, concern filling his facial expression and voice.

"Yeah, Gary kinda made me sick." Misty answered, burping a burp that tasted of puke.

"I can't believe he said all that junk. Anyway, we should get to training." Ash said. Ash and Misty headed back towards the preserve and hopped over the fence.

"Come on out every body!" Ash shouted in front of the trees, calling out his Pokemon.

"Nothing's happening."

"3… 2…-" Shouts and screeches exploded out of the tree line and Pokemon barreled out of the forest and into Ash. First Bulbasaur, then Bayleef, then Corphish and Donphan.

"I love you guys too." Ash started to laugh as they started to tickle him. Heracross, Noctowl, Swellow, and Charizard emerged from the forest as well. Charizard roared as he fired a Flamethrower into the air. Noctowl and Swellow chirped in happiness. Misty giggled at all of Ash's Pokemon.

"Let me introduce you to my Pokemon Misty." Ash said as he stood back up, brushing the grass off him.

"Line!" Ash shouted and everyone lined up in a row. Ash introduced Misty to his Pokemon and his Pokemon to Misty.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Misty chirped.

"You've seen my Pokemon, now show me yours." Ash said.

"I'm gonna need a lake then." Ash led Misty towards the preserve lake. The lake was a sky blue, glistening in the summer heat.

"Come on out!" Misty yelled as she tossed four Pokeballs into the air. The four Pokemon materialized into a Psyduck, Corsola, Starmie, and a Gyarados.

"Whoa! A Gyarados! I'd expect no less from a gym leader." Ash said. Charizard follows and took an immediate interest to the atrocious pokemon. He landed on the edge of the lake staring at Gyarados, with a fiery determination in his eyes. Gyarados stared back with a steely glint in it's eye.

"I say it's battle time, how 'bout you?" Ash asked, determination burning in his eyes, just like Charizard.

"You're on. I'll knock you away."

"Alright then. Charizard, Position!" Ash shouted. Charizard heard and backed up from the shore, bending his knees slightly, in a battle stance. Ash was ready and Misty was ready.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Ash shouted to Misty.

"I'LL BEAT YOU INTO WEDNESDAY!" Ash sweatdropped.

"Uhh… Misty, its Thursday." Ash said, embarrassing Misty, making her temper rise.

"I'LL BEAT YOU INTO NEXT WEDNESDAY!" Misty yelled, scaring off some Pidgeys. This caught Gary's attention, who was at the opposite side of the preserve, feeding his Blastoise.

"He's screwed."

"Flamethrower!" A fiery inferno shot out of Charizard's mouth, effectively singing the ground everywhere around the target it missed.

"Dragon Rage!" A blue fire appeared and shot straight towards Charizard.

"Block with Steel Wing! Flap your wings!" Charizard flipped around and its wings started to glow, effectively turning to a steel gray color, The Dragon Rage immediately diminished as it hit Charizard's wings. Charizard flapped his wings, effectively blinding his target.

"Gyarados!"

"BLAST BURN! Flap your wings in the direction of Gyarados!" The wind from his wings effectively growing the massive bonfire, Charizard unleashed the gargantuan, swirling inferno. Gyarados's eyes widened as a massive, fiery explosion lit up the makeshift battlefield, producing a fainted Gyarados and a very worn out Charizard.

"All Right! Charizard you were awesome, take a nice rest." Ash said as he recalled his orange dragon to his pokeball. He walked up to Misty, who just recalled her own dragon.

"That was an awesome battle."

"I know. Sucks that I lost."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll get my butt handed to me a lot. Well, It's almost dark and we skipped lunch because of that 'incident'. I'm starving. Let's get home." And so Ash and Misty said goodbye to the pokemon and started to walk down the trail. Misty ignited a conversation.

"It was fun while it lasted."

"We could come back some time. If you want."

"Thanks, but I feel like exploring tomorrow."

"Then that's where we're going!" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"You don't always have to be with me, ya know."

"Well, duh. I could sit around all day and never acknowledge your presence and just let you sit there about the life you used to live, but that's not fun. I would rather hang out with you than anybody else, honestly." Misty blushed at the last comment.

"_He like's being with me?"_ Misty thought, which provoked a question.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?" Misty asked looking down, avoiding eye contact. Ash was silent for a moment.

"That question is the epitome of stupid." He replied, making Misty want to slap him and run away.

"Do you want to know why?" Misty silently nodded as she felt tears building up in her eyes.

"Because, I've never come across a person that I want to spend the time with as much as you." Misty finally made eye contact. Ash's auburn eyes were full of an unreadable emotion. Misty out of anger punched him in the gut, knocking the wind from him and then hugged him yanking his hat off.

"What was that for?" Ash managed to get out.

"Because, you didn't tell me why until now. And because that was super sweet."

"Ok that's great and all, but I can't breathe. Unless you want me dead."

"Don't. Ever. Say. That." Misty tone of voice sounded like she wanted to kill him. He flinched at her icy glare.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good!" Misty hugged Ash once again. For the first time, he felt himself hugging back.

* * *

><p>AN: AWWWWW!

If you didn't know, the 'cheeapter' thing comes from Chugaaconroy's Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Let's Play. Very cool dude, go check him out if you enjoy commentary on a whole load of games. His videos are very funny, while still giving you the walkthrough-esque guidance. Best guy on YouTube hands down.

Anyway I made this chapter extra-long for you guys. Sorry it took so long. Bile. Lol.

Signing off,

Case or TTML or whatever.


	8. Maybe

A/N: Welcome backa to the Mindacraka! It's not the same without Zisteau saying it. And this is not the Mindcrack server. If only it was…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Or Galahad Fortress for that matter, that belongs to Egil.

On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Maybe

"Ugh. Look at those two, being all lovey-dovey and crap. It disgusts me." Gary grumbled as he stared through binoculars through the window of the lab at Ash and Misty walking back down the road where they came from. Gary was too deep in thought to realize that the front door opened and closed.

"Hey Gary!"

"Gyahhh!" Gary shouted as he jumped and threw his pair of binoculars into the air, hitting the boy behind him.

"Gary! What was that for?" Gary spun around to see Tracey, wearing his green shirt and signature red sweatband across his forehead, rubbing the knot on his head that Gary made.

"Oops. Sorry Tracey. Where were you anyway?" Gary asked, not very casually blocking Tracey's sight of the window. He slipped and face planted into the tile of the floor.

"Viridian Forest, studying the absence of Weedle in the area." He answered. Tracey walked up to the window, stepping over Gary, and peered through the window with the binoculars Gary had.

"Hey, it's Ash! Wait, who's that next to him? A girl? What? She seems familiar somehow…" Gary recovered from the fall and swiped the binoculars out of Tracey's hand. He was about to protest when Gary answered his question.

"Misty. The gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym. Reason in Pallet Town, unconfirmed. Jealous? Affirmative. Hates her as she's spending time with Ash? Affirmative. Hate Ash's guts even more? Correct. Trying to make her fall in love with me? Yes. Not succeeding? Obviously. AM I going to blackmail her in some way? I'll burn that bridge when I come to it. Don't ask questions anymore. Get out now." Gary said in a monotone voice. Tracey blinked at the overload of information.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"_Wow."_ Tracey thought.

"Isn't the saying 'I'll _cross_ that bridge when we come to it'?"

"Yes. However, I burn them." Tracey raised an eyebrow in utter confusion.

"Well, you know what they say, a jealous woman does better work than the FBI."

"Are you calling me woman?" Gary glared at the Orange Islands native.

Tracey smirked and gave his answer, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Maybe," Jessie started off calmly, but James and Meowth were fully aware at the earful that they were going to be given would be anything but calm, "you two dimwits SHOULD LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID NEXT TIME! I TOLD YOU TO GET ME LOADS OF CATERPIE, NOT WEEDLE! WE NEED IT FOR THE BOSS'S PLAN! WE NEED BUTTERFREE! NOT BEEDRILL!" Jessie whacked both James and Meowth upside the head. For the sixth time. The three were in a signature Meowth balloon, floating over the ever present Viridian Forest.<p>

"Jessie, stop hitting us! We'll go into a coma if you hit us again!" James whined as he rubbed the back of his head. Again.

"Shut it James. Wes don'ts want to gets hit the heads again, do wes?" Meowth whispered to the blue-haired individual.

"No."

"So keeps it down. Wes should reallys go back get somes Caterpie. Who knows whats Jessie will dos if we mess up again."

"Speaking of which, what is the bosses plan anyway?"

"Well, I've heards down the grapevines that the boss plans to use a narcotic made with sleeps powder and the confusion moves. Don't exactly knows."

"Narcotic? Weird." James and Meowth slipped away, with some nets in hand, from Jessie ranting and into the dark forest below.

* * *

><p>AN: Pretty short, I know. Tracey is revealed. He will have some significance later. At least we get more plot development. How will Ash and Misty's growing relationship stay alive with Gary and Team Rocket on their heels? Tune in next time!

Signing off,

Case or TTML or whatever.


End file.
